The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a dry cleaning laundry storing conveyor and, in particular, a cleaning device using brushes and a vacuum source.
A dry cleaning conveyor includes a fixed track formed by several rods formed into an elongated oval shape, a supporting system for holding the track in place above the ground, and a frame connected to a roller or yoke assembly for movement in either direction along the track under motor control. The motor typically moves sprocketed wheels at either end of the track, the sprocketed wheels engaging the frame and thus conveying it. Clean clothing placed on a hanger and covered in plastic hangs from slots in the frame.
The frame and roller assembly collect dust and other dirt over time. This dirt often will fall, and some will get on the clean clothing, usually through the hole in the plastic covering through which the hanger passes. If this happens, the customer will often insist that the clothing be recleaned at no charge. To avoid this, it is necessary to periodically clean the yoke and frame.
The typical way to clean these moving parts is to run the conveyor while holding a vacuum brush against one side of the frame and/or yoke. The same process is repeated while holding the brush on the other side of the frame and/or yoke, and once again with a brush against the rollers. This labor-intensive activity is undesirable.